percy
by harry james potter evans
Summary: harry and percy are demigods


Percy Jackson and harry potter.

Sally POV

I had run with Harry,Percy,Ava and the rest are all immortal now as teenagers. The Titian war is back with Gaea. I remember them doing mant things. We saw athens the last of Altantis humans can go to. Posiedon teleported it to the Rest of Altantis. The crystals help humans Breath. Ava, Percy,Harry, and Jason look when The school reads a lot of things. Benkendorf and Silena and everyone else survives. Luke and Kronos are still together. and Thaila is a hunter and his girlfriend. Annabeth, and Percy are dating. Voldemort is my father with Apollo's roman aspect. Jim is my father by blood put in it. laura is my mother. The book starts when the kids me and Gabe hide with The Potters,Blacks,Lupins,Tonks and Weasley's. The tent is spacy. My thoughts it talks about. Percy thoughts show. He is chasing a bug and then we end up in the wolf house. Beryl Grace the actress leaves a baby. I pick up the baby with Percy and Take them out. Jason Grace is his name. " The kids are growing to show who they are. The potter kis are lily and hera's thourh their things combining and with James. Percy is thinking of new friend." said the teacher. They are showing signs of their powers. Jason is looking for his mommy. He is also looking for his sister. His sister must have ran away by now.

Jason is still to young to understand. A little girl of seven runs in and hugs him. Thaila his sister. A boy is with her, his name is Luke. Lily adopts them. She has always loved kids. I help with them. I'm Harry's godmother. Lily is keeping protections over the tent. The kids are growing over the years. I went to the tent and helped them work on food. Beryl Grace is still acting. Thaila is making sure Jason is safe. Beryl was captured by us and has to take care of her kids.  
Beryl POV I have been raising my kids. They found me and made me raise Jason. Then I took my Daughter back and took in her friend Luke. I had Thaila help look after Jason.  
She thinks Jason is a greek demigod. Sally is training Jason as a roman Demigod. Percy is being trained as a legacy of Apollo and so is Ava. Harry is being trained as well.  
Thaila is training as a greek demigod. So is Luke doing it. I keep my kids busy. Voldemort is Zeus/Jupiter's kid and Tom riddle with Merope. Bellona is Meropeand Morfin's mother with Maravlo as their father. The book talks about how the Kids do. I watch as I raise them. The kids are playing with each other. Lupa will be suprised about how my children fight. I had Lupa see has had to be Hidden as praetor. The Golden Eagle is here with us hidden. He became Praetor when Young. Daedalus and Archimedes are keeping campers safe. The Athena Parthenos is hidden in The Partheon now. Deianira is with Heracles on the island after fighting in Titain war. I have been watching the kids train. Luke acts like an older brother to Jason. Annabeth joins our group. She becomes the brains. Voldemort is still fighting a war. Voldemort is Zeus's favorite kid more than Heracles. Jason and Thaila are more than him.

The kids are doing a lot. We all get to the camp. Persephone is their and she is my mother. Maira my half sister is her daughter to. Zeus claims her and Jason. I stay with them.  
Luke is claimed and Annabeth is claimed. The other kids are staying in the tent. Gabe is a jerk. Sally deals with a lot.  
Chiron POV I did notice always that Sally Jackson kept her kids in the tent always. She kept Gabe happy to, I wondered always why. Persephone had helped her always. I'm there to listen to the books. Sally had noticed me looking at them. Grover had gotten Thaila to camp. Him and Percy and Ava are friends. She had told them their father is Posiedon. She taught them magic. Gabe smelled and was why he was only kept around. I hear of her locking the door so Gabe doesn't get in to the bathroom. I had wondered why deal with a mortal who doesn't care. He was repulsive. Voldemort I have heard of. He is apparently looking for them all. I had heard the two kids talk with Grover. I kept watching them..  
chapter 2 Sally POV I had through the days at camp Halfblood them in the tent. Gabe wouldn't go out of the tent. His scent kept monsters away. Chiron was wondering in those days about them.  
I had made a spell that enhanced Gabe's smell. I put a sheild so only those who enter could smell the scent. Gabe is Lily's cousin. She is nice as where he is mean. The spell is appiled daily. Lily put flowers in to dull the scent to us. She used a spell to only let people we want to smell the POV , I have been listening to the books. Every year when their a kid.  
I had been Putting the enhacneing spell on Gabe and the spell on the flowers. Petunia and Vernon with Dudley only stay a few hours. My dear cousin is a filthy pig, but pigs aren't this stinky. Our kids are demigods as Harry's twin, Emma , and Thomas are our kids also demigods. I have to keep everything stinky back then. Many people don't believe me and Gabe are cousins. Percy and Ava are constanly next to the repulsive scent. I have our other friends in different rooms. Harry is remembering when Hera came around. Juilius casear Jackson sally's nephew is Hera's other son. I knew when Hera had to leave that we should leave Britian. Hera was there helping us with the kids. Harry and Eric were born. Peter was our secret keeper. I switched it to Remus and told no one.

Remus didn't know what to do. Peter was looking for information in his head. I had seen Hera visit the twins. She went back to doing her job. Peter tried to woo Hera to be his. He got mad at her rebuffing him. I kept everyone I cared about safe. Athena had falled for him. He ran from her. They are reading this from my point of view. Harry and Eric are safe and the others are getting ready for many things. I knew Percy and Ava were being nice to people. Gabe went to do drinking always. Beer cans littered his floor always.  
Percy POV Our mom went through a lot to keep us safe. Mom took in Tyson and Gabe looked angry about it but let it happen. I was eight and Ava seven. The book their reading is when this happens. I never went out of the tent. Gabe keeps bossing us around. I help take care of Tyson. Ava helped cook with his meals. I sewed his clothes. I knew even then Posiedon is my father.  
Ava is his daughter and Tyson his son. I hear them talking about the camp. My step-father keeps wishing to have a demigod. I ignored him. Mom was happy to keep us close. Piper and Leo are undetermined here at camp. They say that is to keep them safe. They stay in our tent to have more room for other campers. Aphrodite is Piper's and Leo's is and Esperazna their mortal parents stay here with us to. Heapahteus and Aphrodite visit their lovers and Kids. Hera visits her kids and Aphrodite reliazes Zeus knows about them. Andrew is 12 and A hunter of Artimeus to be with his mother Artimeus. He is with Orion my half brother her husband a god. Therseus is Athena's husband and my half brother and a god. The year was getting insterseting. I said hi to Aunt Hera always. Gabe is still making money from his job. The next year was when Zeus decided to change things. Annabeth is in charge of biulding them. She asked us what she put in the cabins for the campers.

Campers started to stay in our tent as the Hermes cabin got full. We have a room with limitless space. The space is endless. Gabe had made more things happen in the tent. I was making the stories in my head of how that is students ask me how it feels. We read other years and when I turn Twelve and Ava Eleven, in the summer we get claimed by Posiedon. Nico and Bainica are in Hermes cabin. Mom is in the cabin with us. Harry is claimed by Hera. Annabeth, Grover, Harry, and Me get Hades helm, and Zeus's bolt. Gabe is turned to stone by Medusa's head. We go to Medusa's lair , and continue to las velgas and to Las angles. Then Empire state building. We get a bead with a peacock and trident. I saw Perseus my uncle that is the seventh child of Kronos and Rhea. He is the god of time and has his mother and Kronos power. The second book of our camp in our second year.  
Perseus POV Persephone kept Chiron and Argrus and Tanatluas became co-camp activities director. I am stuck in camp during that Time. Luke is a vampire and Bainica and Zoe are vampires as well immortal to be saved.  
Thats how their Immortal and eat food instead of drinking blood. Father sends monsters and Demigods to fight in the war now even. He was getting peices back together. Percy Jackson is having dreams of Kronos. My father comes into a dream of mine. " Well son I see your mother hid you from me." said Kronos.," You'll be mine and no one will stop me." The camp is introduced to the romans. The romans are suprised by us. I have been keeping safe. I'm at the camp With Persephone, Dynoinus, Kymopoleia my neice from Posiedon, and I are helping the campers fight in the wars. The Gaints are helping Gaea rise.  
Briares is Kymopoleia's husband.  
Kym POV I hate my husband Briares. My father forced me to marry him. Polybotes cut my jellyfish hair with his trident. I helped my brother Percy and Jason Gace defeat him. Persephone reattached my hair by sewing it back on. Mother, Father, Trition, and my sisters can stay in their new hom. I will always stay in father's old Palace in Greece. I go to this camp and help them plan. Briares is trying make a better relationship. I'm ignoring him. I depise my father for forcing me to marry Briares. I help campers fight. Trition is appaerntly beging me to come back home. I say no.  
chapter 3 Kym POV I train Campers and Trition helps. He is a nice brother along with Percy. Percy is helping with plans. The romans and greeks are doing good training with each other. Theo is the older half sibling of father's mortal children before Percy. He is from another woman. Therseus is his full name. I keep the campers busy. Beckendorf is helping Leo make stuff. Tanatluas was afaird of Persephone and Mr.D is doing jobs as Persephone is helping train campers. The tree had been deteriting. Clarisse,Percy,Harry,Annabeth, and Tyson are sent to get the golden fleece. I am also in the school listening to the book. Kronos is mentally giving his army assignments. Kronos plans to fight with his army. Percy is leading with Clarisse the quest. They get on the boat. Thaila and Jason are gaurding the tree. The titian lord was doing plans to make demigods to join him. Gaea was having the gaints trying to overthrow her grandchildren. I am helping around.  
Therseus POV I am at Goode and listen to them. They listen to Tanatlaus and obey him along with Chiron. I had joined Kronos as a spy for camp. Silena is also one for the camp. Silena made the plans to see what to tell them.  
Percy was seeing our meetings and knew when Luke talked to Kronos. Hecate was on the gods side but spyed on what kronos planned. She hid Percy in the mist. Bionic people are real. Adam,Bree,and Chase are real and made by Percy's mother cousin Douglas davenport and cousin Donald davenport has adopted them and Douglas is back and Tasha and her son Leo are percy's cousin in laws. Victor is captured and is Persephone bionic solidiers are his to take care of. Percy's cousin danny can't catch ghost because Kronos is backing them. Kronos got the annilator on his side and freed Victor and his army. Skylar storm is with the annilator. The book talks about oliver and kaz being their. Their on the boat. Oliver and Percy fight. Oliver and Kaz are older. 13 Years old and they are following the others. I notice that the others are watching the book. In the sea of monsters they search for the fleece. They escape Circe and all send the hydra away. Annilator comes and turns Oliver evil and Kaz evil. Their hair is white and they dy their hair the colors they were before. The golden fleece is got and the tree healed. A bead with the tree is made. Kronos is controling the Annilator now by making monsters stay with him. Kaz and Oliver have superpowers.  
Kronos has tooken the annilator's brain over.

I hear percy talk about it in the book. He is still controling them. The third book talks about school and camp. Percy fights monsters. Jordon and Gus normos are turned evil by the annilator. Skylar is sending the heros to attack emenies.


End file.
